Episode 9589 (17th October 2018)
Plot Michelle panics as she's due to give the police her statement. Ali demands to know what she's going to say to them, horrified that she's considering telling the truth giving self-defence as the basis. He accuses her of hypocrisy after covering up Ryan's part in Cormac's death. Leanne tells Nick how bad things have been since he departed, leaving her to face things alone. She asks for his promise that they won't see each other again but he refuses. Peter has to admit to an angry Simon that he's suspended Vicky. Daniel also demands answers from his brother. Rita can't understand why Jenny's forgiven Johnny and is allowing Liz to continue working at the Rovers. Nick tries to talk to David but gets the brush-off. He hears that his brother considered suicide but doesn't get an answer as to why. Peter and Daniel row about Sinead with Daniel demanding special treatment for their family. Simon tells Nick how his behaviour spiralled out of control after he left. He offers to intercede with Leanne on Nick's behalf but Nick has plans to leave the area again. Ali rings Michelle as she's taken in for her statement but she ignores the call. Ken takes Simon to visit Leanne, both annoyed with Peter's behaviour over the suspension. Peter starts to feel the pressure. Michelle returns and sees Ali trying to flee with a packed bag. She stands in front of his car, refusing to let him go. Ryan comes round and Robert fills him in on events. Ryan wants his mum with him. Back in the flat, Michelle tells Ali she covered for him as she doesn't want to lose him. Ali is overwhelmed with guilt for taking a man's life but Michelle points out that he saved Leanne's life and will do the same many times over once he qualifies. Carla is surprised to see Nick in his car. He tells someone on his phone that he's returning now. Daniel tells Sinead about the MA course but he's refusing it as they both have so many other things on in their lives. Michelle tells Ali no one else should be told what happened but he has reached the conclusion that he should confess his crime to overcome his guilt. Disagreeing with him, she tells him of her suicide attempt after Ruairi's death and how she overcame that with Robert’s help. She offers the same promise of help to him. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and Ali's room *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Ryan's room, Leanne's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception Notes *Michelle Connor's description of her suicide attempt references events in Episode 9084 (23rd January 2017). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle returns home to find Ali with his bags packed; Sinead tells Daniel he must accept his place on the Masters course; Nick makes it clear to Leanne that he wants her back; while Simon is horrified when Peter reveals that he has suspended Vicky from the factory. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,397,875 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes